In His Eyes
by CarmesiCaos
Summary: Rinoa has fallen into a Coma....And sees things that she never thought she would. Meanwhile, Squall awaits her return to him.
1. Black Roses

His Voice  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own it.  
  
When I dream I always come to the same place. It's always this field with flowers and a purple sky. Sometimes the flowers are different. Like last week the flower choice was little yellow tulips, then snapdragons, and of course the ever famous rose came into the scene.  
  
Now I thought the roses would be replaced at some point, but they stayed there. I'm not complaining ,I love roses. But there was something different about these roses. They were.........black. Black roses always made me think of death and this was no different than those times. The first time I saw them it reminded me instantly of a funeral and I wanted to wake up. Strange thing is I can't. Ever since the accident I have not been able to wake up, and that's when the black roses first appeared. if the roses aren't already frail enough, they are slowly turning into paper. Yep, you heard right. Black paper roses. Another strange thing is lately I have been seeing blood on some of them.  
  
One day while looking up at the unmoving purple sky a strong wind came through my dream. Now you wouldn't usually feel any winds here. You would just know they were there from the way the trees and plants moved ...but I felt this one. So. So...Cold. Like winter rushed through all at once. It was...........scary. The trees and fruits withered into nothingness and the sky was no longer a claming purple hue. It was still purple in some areas but with the purple were a lot of other colors. It was almost chaotic looking. As the wind stirred up again another chill ran down my spine and I reached up to brush the hair out of my eyes. Something thick and wet was on my forehead the moment I touched it. I brought my hand back down and the smell of flesh erupted into my nose. There on my hand and traveling up to the middle of my arm was a deep gash. It was bleeding profusely and the blood spilled as it gushed out as if it were tainted with acid. I looked down as I watched a drop of blood fall off my arm and hit a black paper rose. I am still here, locked inside my dream. My blood is covering the field now. It has become a place full of blooded black paper roses.   
  
Then, suddenly, there was a light that shone like no other. It shone down on me and my blood vanished and a voice came to me.  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
It was him pleading for me to speak to him, to call out his name. I tried, oh how I tried so hard to force my shouts to reach him. But my voice could not escape my mental prison.  
  
"Squall I'm here!!!" I yelled. "I am right here! Squall..Please." I faded as I realized that it was no use.  
  
I stopped trying, but for some reason, hearing his voice gave me courage and hope. Even though it was a cry of despair from him I knew I would make it out. I had to. I couldn't abandon him. Ever.  
  
"I will return to you Squall, I promise."  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Don't forget to Review and Let me know what you think. It's really appreciated...Really.- Gray Wolf Demon 


	2. Need to Escape

I Don't own, so don't sue. By the way thank you for reviewing, however some of the praise goes to my co-writer. Her pen name is Majesa. Her works are good. Well, anyway I know that this may not be long, but please don't be too cross. This is my first fanfic after all.

In His Eyes  
Chapter 2  
Squall woke to the loud booming of the intercom. He was really getting tired of this. He looked down at the sleeping angel in the bed before him and remembered how he cried out to her in a vain attempt to wake her. He had been sure that nothing would happen, but he had thought she had twitched at one point. He had thought she had heard him. However, now he was almost positive that it had been all in his mind.   
  
"Wishful thinking," Squall thought to himself. "That's all it is."

Suddenly, Zell burst into the room shouting for him to hurry up, not even realizing that Squall was having one of his oh so few critical moments.   


 "Squall! Come on, we need to hurry! Quick as possible!" Zell shouted in an urgent tone.  
"Curse him and his loud mouth," Squall thought to himself, although his face showed none of the conflicting emotions going on inside of his head. He preferred to keep his feelings to himself. Squall reached out to wipe some of Rinoa's hair from her eyes, allowing his fingers to linger on her cheek. Squall quickly pulled away and spared Zell a glance before walking out of the door, not at all surprised to see Zell with his mouth hanging open. Maybe he had overdone it a bit, let his emotions take control. 

Little did he know that as soon as he left, Rinoa was thrown into darkness.

 She started to fall. It was a slow fall. More like sinking. She then realized that she was sinking. In an ocean that she was unfamiliar with. As she sank, she clawed desperately at the water above her, all the while the little air in her lungs was draining from her body slowly. She tried to move her legs only to realize that something was holding her left one still. She chanced a glance down at her legs and opened her mouth to shriek releasing what little air she had left.

There, wrapped around her ankle was a Lefty. She had not realized how close to the bottom she had been until she noticed that it was coming from the sandy surface that was the ocean floor. During the few moments it took her to ponder on this a Righty sprang forth from the ground trapping her right ankle. 

She searched desperately for something, anything that she could use as a weapon. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a jagged piece of coral. Stretching her arm painfully to reach it, her fingertips just rarely brushed the rough texture of the coral. Finally she grasped the coral in her hand as if it were a dagger. Twisting slightly she impaled the makeshift dagger into the Righty causing it to release her with a jerk. Rinoa then moved her leg at an angle where it could not grab it again. Then she whirled around to hack away at the Lefty. After three strikes the Lefty withered away into nothingness. 

She then kicked hard with her legs now painfully aware of the extreme burning in her lungs due to the lack of oxygen, if it was that. She was so close to the surface now that she could actually see a shimmering light. She knew she had to hurry for the burning sensation in her lungs had proceeded to scorch her throat.   
  
Suddenly she broke through the surface and took in huge gasps of air causing the burning to subside. Rinoa finally started toward land feeling quite waterlogged. After a few moments she took in her surroundings and thought "How strange...a desert. How ironic it is that this seems to be the only body of water around. Not only that, but dangerous waters." Standing slowly, wincing as she stood on painful, throbbing legs she began her long and tiring journey.   
  
"I will come back to you Squall. Just wait for me." She said as she trudged on into the horizon. She was going to find her way out of this nightmare, and back into the arms in which she belonged.


	3. Tired but Not Defeated

Tired But Not Defeated

As Rinoa trudged on through the now bright, blinding desert she discovered something. Even though she knew she was dreaming she now also knew that everything in the Dream World was very real. The piping, hot sand was terrible and though she longed to stop, for she had been going for about three or four miles, the sand would start to burn her feet each and every time she lingered too long. From so many rebelling stops her feet were becoming raw. She also had the Lefty and the Righty that she had encountered to thank for that, for even though she had escaped them they still had a parting gift.

Her shoes.

"Aaaagghh!" she exclaimed. "I'm in my own dreams and yet I can't even change it to suit my liking! Why are there monsters in my dreams anyway and WHERE AM I?!?!?!"

Frustrated, she now stomped her way through the sandy plains wearing what Squall would have secretly called a cute pout.

The heat in the place was really going all out to make her give up in exhaustion, hoping that the fact that she was wearing black would help. Rinoa, being the stubborn 17 year old teenager that she was, kept going much to the disappointment of the woman that was currently out of sight and out of mind of Rinoa.

Turning away from the scene before her she vanished, the place that she had occupied moments ago rippled, allowing the dream scape to become unstable. Unknown to the witch a part of the dream scape became too unstable revealing a cave that had an eerie, but calming blue glow. A snow white feather whizzed out of the cave and went straight for Rinoa.

Rinoa who had been looking at the ground that she walked on as she passed, was quite startled when she felt a light brush against her shoulder causing her to jump a few inches in the air. Spinning a bit too quickly, Rinoa ended up missing the feather completely. The feather ended up being behind her again. Instead of trying it again it whizzed around her making sure to be directly in her line of sight.

Rinoa blinked twice before rubbing her temples and saying rather loudly, "Great. Just great! Now I'm hallucinating! The heat must be getting to me more than I thought." At her reaction the feather shook slightly showing that it wasn't exactly pleased with her for saying something that it clearly thought was very rude.

Sighing, Rinoa then said, "And what exactly are you supposed to be? My helper?".

After saying this she removed her hand from her temples and stared at the feather not really expecting a reply and was very shocked when she received one.

"Yes actually, I am." he replied

His voice reminded her of a low brass bell. Clear, calm, and deep. She couldn't see the rest of him, but she knew someone was there. He wasn't just a feather. She could feel a presence, which she cursed herself for not noticing earlier.

His chuckle rang through the air. She stared at the feather realizing that her face probably betrayed her inner thoughts. "I was beginning to think that you were angry with that look on your face." he said confirming her suspicions.

She laughed nervously and then said "So, no offense, but how can you help me looking like that?" she asked. She couldn't see it, but she _felt_ like he had smiled at her. "Good, you know that this is not my true form. I must say that I am impressed. In this form, however, I can alert you to possible danger. I can also tell you if the place is safe or if the place is just something that you have to be wary of. Inside any cave that looks like the one I will show you momentarily, I will be able to help you even more. Follow me and we can continue this conversation inside."

For some reason she felt that she could trust this .........feather person. So she followed him, albeit at a distance. Once she saw the cave she ran ahead of the feather person and was relieved to feel the coolness under her feet. Turning so she could thank the feather person, she jumped for the second time that day for a teenager about her age stood behind her. "Feather person?", she asked tentatively. The person chuckled and nodded. " You can call me Crest if you wish, however, if you have become smitten with calling me feather person, that's fine too."

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes so she could gather her thoughts. Once she opened them again she studied Crest. Crest was literally white to the core or at least not far from it. He had white shoulder length hair with grey streaks running through it and white bangs to match that had a single streak of grey to the right side of his forehead. His irises were silver with a black slits as pupils. His nails were long and sharp and could easily hurt someone, if needed. He had on a white tank top with white puffy pants and grey boots with white belt straps running across them. But what really got her were his wings! Yes, he actually had wings! Most of the feathers were white while others were grey, even a few were black. He smiled at her and she noted his mouth was full of canines letting others know that while he could be friendly he could also be very cruel.

"Wow.", she said when she was done. He gave her a sweet half smile and then said to her "My lady, perhaps you should rest. We will talk of what I can do to help you tomorrow."

Even though she was in a Dream World she still needed rest. So she slept inside her dream. Rinoa at first thought it strange to sleep within a dream, but she was also very exhausted, so as soon as she lay down in the middle of the cave and was in a comfortable position she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile

Squall had heard enough to make him wish he could cut off his ears. He now knew about the Sorcerous Ultimecia. He also knew because of this Ultimecia, Matron had been controlled for quite a while and had indeed suffered. He was now making his way back to Rinoa's sleeping form where he knew he could feel peace, but at the same time, feel so much pain. Once he was there he got on his knees by her side and put his head in his hands.

After a while he lifted his head and said to her, "Rinoa, wake up **_please_**!! **_Just wake up!!_**

_**Say something! Do something! I don't care if you yell at me or cuss me out!! Just don't leave me here!! DON'T YOU DARE ABANDON ME RINOA HEARTILLY!!! DON'T ABANDON ME LIKE MY PARENTS OR SISSY DID. I GOT ENOUGH FROM THEM DON'T YOU DO IT TOO!!" **_

Realizing his outburst, Squall lowered his head and beat his fist upon the bed's surface. "Just call out my name, please Rinoa._ You can't leave me here like this!"_ He said while his body started to shake uncontrollably. Even though he wouldn't allow himself to cry, he couldn't keep himself from shaking.

A few moments later he drifted off to sleep, unbeknownst to him that Rinoa was indeed trying to call out to him. However it only reached the ears of Crest who now held Rinoa in his arms rocking back and forth trying to comfort her in her time of grief. He even tried to wake her, but she remained asleep while tears cascaded down her now flushed stained cheeks.

She was just as frightened as Squall, for she was having a nightmare within a nightmare and she was all alone and left in the dark.


End file.
